


The Constellations on your Skin

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Freckles, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Checo is insecure about his freckles.Nico and Guti make sure Checo knows just how beautiful they think he is.





	The Constellations on your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Checo's freckles are the cutest thing ever and deserved their own fic

Checo sighed as he looked into the mirror, the pads of his fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose, rubbing over a skin in a useless attempt to take off the freckles covering the skin. It wasn’t that he hated the way he looked, it was just that when kissing his way down Nico’s or Guti’s body, he found barely a single mark on thek, their skin smooth and even. He wanted that too.

Checo worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he trailed his fingers down over his throat and towards his collarbones, finding more freckles there, the spots going all the way down to where the towel was wrapped around his waist. He sighed, feeling more imperfect than ever. He tensed slightly as Esteban came into the bathroom too, the other Mexican smiling softly at him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Am going to take a shower, join me..?” he asked. Checo sighed.

“I just took a shower.” he muttered shortly. Guti blushed and looked away, giving a small nod.

“Okay, sorry.” he whispered. Checo quickly shuffled closer to hug him, nuzzling the side of Guti’s neck.

“I’m sorry, that was unfair of me.” he sighed. Guti wrapped his arms around Checo’s shoulders.

“Is something wrong, mi vida?” he whispered. Checo looked up, giving him a shaky smile.

“Is silly, don’t worry about it.” he answered. Guti cocked his head to the side.

“Hulk?” Esteban called, before taking Checo’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom. Hulk looked up from where he was sprawled over the bed, smiling at the two Mexicans.

“Look at my two beauties.” he sighed contently, gesturing them both over. His grin fell slightly as he saw the unhappy look on Checo’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, glancing at Guti as Checo refused to meet his gentle gaze. Guti gave a small shrug, tangling his fingers with Checo’s in an effort to comfort him a little. Checo suddenly let out a frustrated noise.

“I don’t like my freckles.” he blurted out. Guti and Nico both seemed surprised.

“I…” Nico started, seeming unsure what to say. “Why not?” he settled for eventually. Checo sighed.

“Is just… you both have beautiful skin, and hardly any spots and I feel like a-a Fanni” he grumbled. Nico tried not to snort.

“You feel like a fanny?” he chuckled. Guti huffed and swatted Hulk’s shoulder.

“He means Valtteri’s dog, no?” Esteban said, turning to Checo. “You mean you feel like a Dalmation dog?” he added. Checo sighed and nodded.

“You are both so much more beautiful than me.” he whispered, lowering his eyes. Nico quickly drew him into his arms, while Guti seemed more flabbergasted than ever. Checo sniffled slightly, but let Nico hug him, the German gently carding his fingers through his hair.

“Look at me, love.” Nico whispered, tilting Checo’s chin up. Checo sniffled, but brought his eyes up to Nico’s gentle blues.

“I’m sorry, am being silly and-” Checo rambled. Nico gently shushed him, fingertips brushing over Checo’s nose.

“You are so beautiful.” he whispered, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Checo’s nose, creating a trail of kisses to the Mexican’s cheek down over his throat to his shoulder. 

“I love your freckles, love following them with my fingers… and with my lips.” he whispered. Checo shuddered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to give Nico more room. A small sob interrupted their moment. Checo turned with a start, seeing Guti was crying softly. 

“Este..?” Checo said worriedly, pulling the younger man closer. Guti smiled shakily, drawing Checo into a kiss.

“Eres perfecto para mi.” Esteban whispered. Checo smiled, brushing his fingers over Esteban’s cheek.

“I love you, both of you.” he said, pulling Nico closer too. “And maybe I’ll start loving my freckles too.” he added. Both Nico and Esteban leaned in to kiss his cheeks and neck again, making Checo giggle. He slowly let himself fall back against Nico’s chest, pulling Esteban on top of him. Esteban smiled and leaned over Checo to press his lips over Nico’s. 

“But…” Checo whispered, exchanging some glances with Nico, who nodded. “If I need to learn to love my freckles… then I want you to start loving yourself, Esteban.” Guti shot up as if burned, scooting back towards the end of the bed.

“This is not about me, is about Checo.” he whispered. Checo sat up quickly, clutching Guti’s hand between his. Nico sighed shakily, rolling onto his knees.

“Este… Please don’t get mad over this.” he muttered. Esteban huffed, brow furrowed, but there were tears in his eyes.

“Am in therapy.” he blurted out all of a sudden, his shoulders sagging after. He got twin surprised looks in answer, but he quickly looked down on his lap. Nico was the first to speak, placing a hand on Guti’s cheek.

“Why did you not tell us?” he whispered. Esteban sniffled. 

“Did not want you to worry, or think am weak.” he mumbled. Checo hugged him tightly.

“You are so brave for doing this.” he praised. Esteban tightly clutched onto him, burying his face in the crook of Checo’s neck. Nico pulled them both close.

“It’s good you are taking care of yourself.” Nico whispered to Esteban. “I had therapy too when I was younger, it helps.” he added. 

“You had therapy?” Guti said with a frown. Nico nodded.

“There is no shame in it. We are under so much pressure, even more so with all the racing, so it’s completely understandable to need some help every now and then.” he said. Esteban smiled and then nodded.

“Thank you.” he muttered, the three of them falling back in a heap of limbs. Nico smiled tenderly at the two Mexicans cuddled into his sides.

“You are both perfect.” he muttered. “I must be the luckiest man alive.” 

Esteban pressed a soft kiss to Nico’s lips before turning to Checo, hesitantly reaching out to drag his fingers over Checo’s nose again, chuckling nervously as Checo wrinkled his nose up a little. 

“Freckles is like stars.” he whispered. “You have the sky and all it’s beauty on you.” he mumbled, clearly struggling a little to find the right words. Checo blushed, but now nuzzled into the touch a little. Esteban peeked up at Nico.

“Just as you have the ocean in your eyes.” he continued, his face tomato red by now. Nico gave him a tender smile, reaching out to place a hand on Guti’s chest.

“And you’ve got fire in your heart.” he finished. Guti smiled shakily.

“Is enough cliché for now, yes?” he teased. Checo shrugged, peeking at the two men next to him.

“I think I need you two following my freckles a little more.” he mumbled, wiggling around until his towel fell from his waist. Nico grinned widely, eyes trailing over the exposed skin. Guti smiled too, fluttering his eyelashes innocently as he trailed his finger over Checo’s spine.

“We’ll take as long as it needs to kiss all of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
